Not much different then
by amy little shepherdess
Summary: It's the interactions when Amelia and Owen first met in crossovers. Some mention of crowen and slexie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So this has been written before, I know because I think I've read it somewhere, and it was much better than this. I don't even know, I just read this thing on twitter about how Amelia and Owen were in such different times in their lives when she came to visit, so I think this is a more probable situation that actually happened off screen.**

 **I just remembered there was another time after Amelia got out of rehab when there was a PP and Grey's crossover, I'll probably write about that and upload it very soon, so watch out for it!**

Cristina walked with the weird guy Amelia had brought in to get a CT to confirm the tumor she had miraculously diagnosed. She wished she found brains as interesting as hearts, it would have been more triggering, but at least more exciting. Shepherds seemed to be all about brains, she thought it was weird. She never knew that there was a story behind that, just like the story she had of her own dad, the one she replayed every time she went on to save another heart.

Owen came to find Cristina, he wanted to check on her after this morning's meeting, he heard from Derek that she slept in his house the previous night when he was on call, and now she was on his service. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" he tried her quietly, walking alongside her.

Cristina paused, "Yeah, of course, thank god. Shepherd is acting weird, and now little shepherdess is here and she brought a brain tumor and they're pushing brains up my ass, and I might be fired," she complained rightfully.

Owen grimaced, confused with all the detail she was trying to convey to him through what seemed a secret language, he chuckled, "Look, I don't know what's going to happen exactly, but you're not going to be fired, who knows, you might switch to neuro" he tried to offer some consolation.

Cristina appreciated Owen's attempt, even though it just wasn't doing much for her that moment in time, "Yeah, you're probably right, okay, well," she sighed, "I'll see you later, I have some brains to analyze," she threw her hands up with unconvincing forced excitement. Owen's gaze was fixated on his wife for a moment, he thought it was oddly endearing how she could handle her PTSD and at times it seemed like she didn't have it, it wasn't the same with him, and she had been patient, it was his turn now.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Mark caught on with some small talk as they followed Cristina to CT.

"So what's up with you?" Amelia nudged her hot childhood friend.

"What do you mean?" Mark replied, not catching on to their previous hotness discussion.

"The Mark I knew wouldn't hesitate, I mean c'mon you even went for Addison," Amelia said jestingly under her breath, earning herself a fake hurt expression from Mark, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm just sayin', you've got someone finally tying you down? Is that it?"

Mark sighed heavily. He thought about Lexie. He thought about her all the time, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He should leave her alone, just like she told him, she wouldn't care if he was flirting with Amelia, or anyone for that matter. "No, actually, I am not. I sleep alone. Every night. Completely by myself," Mark said quietly with a raspy voice.

As if on cue, Owen cut in the conversation, deciding to figure out his wife's story from Mark and the new visitor. "Hey, so I understood there's a brain tumor Cristina's working on, is it Shepherd's family, or.. what's the deal here?" he asked Sloan.

"No, actually, Amy here-" mark started and was interrupted by Amelia's cough and stare of exasperation.

"Doctor Amelia Shepherd." Amelia corrected, as she shook Owen's hands, "I'm Derek's sister, not his other wife or anything," she had heard Addison's anecdotes of how she was nicknamed Satan and other ironic names when she came here as the awful wife. However; she quickly figured it was probably not the best idea to start joking inappropriately around doctors she wasn't familiar with yet, she noticed as Owen shifted uncomfortably. Amelia cleared her throat, "I am also a neurosurgeon, and I brought a man with a brain tumor to remove," She smirked.

"Oh, another neurosurgeon," Owen chuckled, amused, "Doctor Owen Hunt, chief of trauma," he introduced himself back, "Don't worry, we'll have your husband in good care."

"Are you friends with Derek?" Amelia half joked, a little triggered by the husband reference again. Though Owen wasn't joking, he was sincerely confused, he had yet a lot to learn about the Shepherd history.

Mark giggled lightly at the interaction, enjoying the awkward state Hunt was in, "He isn't her husband, Dr Shepherd diagnosed him on her plane here, you see, he had spongy hands-"

Amelia decided to quickly cut off Mark, she knew exactly what he was about to say next, and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the hot head of trauma, "The point is, he's a sick man and we're in a well managed hospital," Amelia subtly flirted.

"Right, okay then, well, there's Dr Webber's office, I'm sure you'll earn privileges, Shepherds have proven themselves with tumors," Owen did his best to lighten the mood. He was peculiarly charmed by Amelia's spontaneity and striking persona, to say the least. He got paged to the ER and had to excuse himself.

"Hey, I might be lonely and sad, but keep your eyes off the red head, he's got a serious new wife, spare the woman more trauma," Mark warned Amelia and chuckled at his own pun

"Oh, well, how unfortunate," Amelia pondered out loud, as Mark walked away and she paced faster to catch up with Tom, or Todd, or whatever was his name, the brain tumor.

* * *

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **(And my other fic is in the work, this one was shorter and easier, I have a bigger story in mind for** _It's Later Now_ **, and I'm going to write all these prompts on tumblr, I promise, I'm just really busy, be patient with me okay? Thank you all!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia headed to the hospital right after she arrived at the airport, there was not a second to waste if she wanted to save Erica. She remembered Mason, he was such a good kid, she only knew him a little from when she was helping with his spelling bee, but she couldn't bare the idea of that innocent sweet child to lose his mother. She was surprised at herself getting all emotional around him, she brushed it off explaining to herself how it was because Cooper was her friend. Little did she know, it was the hormones caused by the baby she yet has to discover she is carrying.

She had scheduled an appointment with the Chief of Surgery that morning, his name rang a bell, she tried to remember where she had heard or met this person, but she dropped it after a few minutes, she had to point all her attention to Erica's tumor.

Owen had a long day ahead of him, he and Cristina had a couple's therapy session that he was dreading. They both agreed it was their best chance after he broke down and yelled at her, embarrassing both of them, in front of all their friends. He wanted to make this work, he wanted it to work more than anything, he just couldn't get past the simple fact that the love of his life didn't want children. He had a glimpse of hope in him that she might change her mind after this session.

Owen came in to the hospital early that morning, he sort of snuck to the conference room hoping no one would notice him. He was planning on finishing off some paper work so he could take the rest of the day off. He completely forgot about the appointment he had scheduled. He sighed, fed up with all the tasks piling on him, he just hoped this day would end peacefully.

"Hello, good morning! Doctor Amelia Shepherd," Amelia entered the room and shook his hand. She immediately recognized Owen from the last time they met, it was short and awkward, and just like the before, he was unfocused.

"Hello, yes, uh, I think we've met before, yes." He didn't seem to remember why in the world would he have agreed to a meeting with Derek's sister.

"I'm sorry, your assistant told me to come in, should I wait a few more minutes?" Amelia said as nicely as possible, even though she felt irritated by his edgy attitude.

"No, no, it's fine. Uhh.. just remind me why you're here, it's been a busy couple of days here," Owen tried to get this over with as fast as possible.

Amelia handed him the scans of Erica's brain as she explained, "I wanted to get a consult on this patient, I came here because if I went to Derek he wouldn't even bother looking at it, so I need this to be officially approved by the hospital." She smirked, "I'm sure you know how he can be a jackass sometimes." Amelia stopped, quickly realizing for the second time, she probably shouldn't be joking around with the guy.

Owen held the scans up towards the light as he listened to her. Despite the long time it had been since he last had to deal with brains, he already decided he agreed with Derek that his sisters can be crazy, that tumor was impossible. "Well, this seems like a very tough case, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave it to your brother. I can give you privileges, but as he's the head of neuro, he will supervise." Owen concluded their meeting. They both stood up and shook hands, that's when Mason's picture fell from between the files Amelia was holding, onto the table. She quickly grabbed it and tucked it back into the large folder she was carrying. "Is that your son?" Owen quickly cleared his throat, after noticing his Owen voice shake as he asked.

"No, not my son, he's my patient's son," Amelia answered in a voice so quiet and small, she shook the weird feeling off and looked back at Owen confidently. "Thank you for your time," she nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

 _He has to stop holding a grudge. He has to see me for who I am. He has to take his little list of all my crimes and rip it up, otherwise-_

 _Otherwise what?_

 _I – you know what, I don't know!_

 _How about you stop thinking that you're the sun, and I revolve around you. Maybe what I need is worthy of some consideration._

 _And we're back to the abortion?_

 _Yeah. Yeah, we are._

* * *

Derek, Amelia, Charlotte and Cooper headed to Joe's to celebrate, while they gave Erica some time alone with her son. This day couldn't have ended better for Amelia.

"Hey, if you don't want to go in, if it's too much for you, we can go somewhere other than a bar, you've been strong enough for today," Derek checked in with his sister as they walked ahead of the LA love birds, attempting to sound as accepting as possible, rather than start another fight.

Amelia smiled, embracing Derek's brotherly concern, "It's okay Derek, don't worry about it. Plus, you'll probably be needing a very sober driver by the end of tonight." She couldn't deny that it was going to be a challenge, but she was determined to live a complete life, sober and aware of every moment she planned to enjoy with her friends and family. Derek put her arms around her as she did likewise.

Owen couldn't think of a worse way his day could have went down. They quit therapy, failing to make any real progress forward out of it. She was right. He had to get over her decision, or else, it just couldn't work. He just couldn't help it, every time he looked at her, he imagined a life full of love and laughter with their kids around them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't delete the children out of the picture, so he decided that tonight, he would do his best to blur that image.

"One more round for the table over there!" He heard the Amelia order loudly from a few seats away, with a cheerful yet exhausted tone.

Owen approached Amelia, "Hey, you didn't kill that lady and now drinking it out, are you?" he was starting to get drunk.

Amelia noticed him for the first time in the bar and chuckled, "No, I actually kicked ass and now we're celebrating," she shared, glancing over her shoulder to see the happy couple and her brother.

"Well, let me buy you a drink in that occasion," Owen was definitely drunk, he was starting to think of the resemblance between Amelia and Cristina – both short and dark haired- and considered revoking his offer.

Amelia sighed, "Ah, no, thank you, no alcohol for me," she forced a fake smirk.

"Really? Not one drink? C'mon are you pregnant or something?" Owen commented mockingly as he gulped down the last of his glass and ordered for more.

Amelia paused. _Are you pregnant or something?_ The question echoed in her head. She hadn't got her period since she got out of rehab. She was constantly sick when she was in rehab. She just thought it was her body recovering from all the crap she had been abusing it with. She couldn't be, could she? She got lost in her own mind, every thought racing through her brains, she couldn't stop it.

"Hey, Hellooo," Owen waved his hand in front of Amelia's face and she snapped out of it, turning her head toward him un easily, "So that's a no then?" he tried further.

"Um, you're drunk. You have a wife, how about you go back to her instead of flirting," Amelia 's voice was trembling, She attempted to regain her composure as she headed back to join her friends and made a mental note to get a pregnancy test first thing when she got to LA.

Amelia was right. He should have went back home immediately.

 **A/N:** **I know this is highly unrealistic, she probably actually went immediately to see Derek. I just like to think that they had a couple of encounters before she officially started working for GSMH. I apologize if you're a crowen fan and find this uncomfortable, I did my best to get into Owen's head, and not degrade their relationship. Anyway, I appreciate the feedback, keep it coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was in her car, driving on the highway. She was speeding, she knew she wasn't supposed to, but it helped her calm her nerves. With absolutely no thought or a certain idea in mind of where she was heading, she found herself in the airport. She hurried into a bathroom, luckily enough, it wasn't too crowded, she locked herself in a cubicle and tried to gather what was happening.

She looked at her hand. It was a pretty big rock. She had said yes, she loved him too. Then the next thing she knew she just ran. She told him not to worry, this is a good thing, they're going to get married and have kids and be perfect, she would talk to him the next day. She grinned and laughed and got the hell out of there.

She got out of the cubicle, and realized that the bathroom was now completely empty. She looked at her phone, it was getting pretty late, and James had already sent her 4 texts. Amelia looked at her reflection in the mirror _. This isn't me_ , she thought, _it doesn't look like me, not anymore_. The thought freaked her out even more. She looked tired, and her once long beautiful hair was now dead and tired.

Amelia searched for the nearest store and bought the sharpest biggest pair of scissors she could find. If she was going to do this, if she was going to start a new lifestyle, this felt appropriate, it symbolized something for her, like some weird way of cutting off the past and all the possible dead ends. She swiftly passed the scissors across her soft straight silky hair and it fell off. It felt strangely freeing.

On her flight to Seattle, a million things played through her mind. One thing she just couldn't get past is that one fight where James was acting very ignorant, at that moment, she wondered if it was the same person, the hot educated polite ER doctor she loved.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, you can't put all the blame on the mother," Amelia defended. A kid was rushed to the ER earlier today, he was trying to fly off the bed, and then he decided to take it further and jump from the stairs. The nanny was occupied by calming the crying toddler, and believed the other boy was safely playing video games.

"If she has been there, instead of some stranger nanny she changes every week to convince herself she's finding the best for her kids, it wouldn't have happened," James replied back as they were walking out of the hospital

"You don't know that! She could have been busy doing the laundry instead of being busy working to be a great chef, it doesn't matter, things like that happen, kids do crazy things," Amelia answered, surprised by James point of view

"At least she would have known," he said matter-of-factly

"Oh, really?" Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, "What about the father, why wasn't he around, or is it okay for men to aspire for great careers and women not?" the conversation paused for a few seconds as they both got in the car

"No, of course not," James was still calm, even though Amelia was starting to get agitated, "but that's something she should have thought of before getting kids, children need their mother, she could have at least worked part time."

"I cannot believe this," Amelia stated turning her head and looking straight ahead instead of looking at him, "you mean they don't need their father? You know it takes two to make a baby right?" she said mockingly.

"Yes," James said slowly, trying to not upset Amelia further, "the father's presence is crucial, that's for sure, it's just that… I remember when I was a kid, I could tell my mum about anything, because she was around whenever I needed her, Dads give guidance, but there's nothing like a mother's attention." He forced a smile, not knowing that he just infuriated Amelia even more

"Wow! Are you suggesting at one point along the line, I am going to have to quit being a neurosurgeon?" she prayed for his sake that the answer wouldn't be yes

James was smart, he was charming, and by now he knew there were a lot of things that were just black and white for Amelia, he knew the right answers, "I am not suggesting anything, but they'll be your kids too, and I'm sure many things will change when we do have kids." He concluded as he parked the car.

Amelia was not impressed, in fact she was anything but. She couldn't imagine ever working 'part time', let alone quit. She stormed out the car into their apartment. James followed her up. She turned around and stated, "I am not going to quit surgery, not ever, you should know that by now."

"I never said you should quit surgery," James was getting pretty irritated and tired of this fight as well, "but you'd at least consider going part time, won't you?" He chuckled, to him it was merely logical.

"What does that even mean? You out of all people should know that it technically doesn't exist. What if toward the end of my part time shift I get pulled into a surgery which takes 10 hours, it happens all the time." She was practically yelling at him

"Why are we even having this conversation? Look, I'm never going to force you into anything, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He sighed heavily and shook his head, rubbing his forehead with his right hand, "let's just go to sleep now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure let's just sleep. That'll solve everything," Amelia chuckled bitterly as they got into bed, "just don't expect me to instinctively leave my job when I become a mother." She said quietly. Amelia closed her eyes and let herself dwell on her own words. " _when_ I become a mother." Like it was inevitable, like it was something she has grown sure of. She wouldn't give it much thought on a daily basis, but then she'd hold Charlotte's babies, or play with Henry, and it filled her with love and bliss, she'd think she could burst. Simultaneously, the rush and the high she got from saving a life by brain surgery, it was incomparable to any other worldly feeling.

* * *

This is what she was going to do. She decided to go to Seattle, and prove to herself and James that she is capable of doing this. She could have gone to any of her sisters, they are all married and with kids, but Derek would be the least mad, he was less likely to get analytical and try to give her a talk therapy session before letting her baby sit his kids. Not to mention it would be better to start with 2 kids rather than 5. She couldn't tell charlotte either, even though she would thrilled, she would also get worried and try to talk about her feelings and tell her how unhealthy it was whatever she was doing. Amelia didn't need any of that, all she needed for now is to spend a day with the kids.

"I didn't come here to see how your perfect life worked, I came to see if I could do it. The whole freaking thing, the kids, marriage, and the.. full time careers because I want that." her voice thickened, she had stopped trying to stop crying. "with James." She paused, she did want it, and James was perfect for her. "and I am wrecked, after one day, it goes on the list of things that I suck at!" She sobbed out, she got up and left to her room, she didn't want to stop crying, she just didn't want to do it in front of her perfect brother and perfect sister in law.

Derek sighed and followed his sister to find her curled up on the bed in the guest's room. She was hugging her knees and sobbing monotonously. His heart shattered at the sight of her, he never wanted to see his little sister this hurt, and he definitely didn't want her to be self-loathing. He sat down next to her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around hers and held her tightly.

Her sobs gradually decreased and slowed down until her breathes evened out. That's when Derek tried to talk to her for comfort, "Amy, do you want kids?" he inquired hesistantly.

She sat up straighter and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears again, "I do.. at first I thought after.." she cut herself off, realizing that she still hasn't told Derek about her unicorn baby.

Derek confused and not understanding his sister's half sentence, he tried to reassure her nevertheless, "If you want children, then you'll have them, and you'll be great at it," he smiled at her, imagining his baby sister carrying a baby was a warm thought.

"Derek, when I got out of rehab.. I cut you off, I didn't let you in. Now you're being so supportive, I feel like I owe you this," she tried to get herself together, to retell the heart wrenching unimaginable story she had to go through.

"Amy, is everything okay? Did you relapse again?" Derek had developed a habit of assuming the worst when it came to Amelia, he couldn't help it, he just felt like she would screw up and he had to be there every time.

She shook her head, swallowed, and started, "After I got out of rehab, I.. I found out I was pregnant. I know that you probably think Ryan was just a druggie friend, but I carried his baby, we were planning to get sober together before he died, but he never got to see our baby," Amelia's voice was cracking and her hands were shaking, she sounded like she was five again, there was a long pause. All Derek could do was hold her hand, he wanted to ask about what happened to his nephew or niece, did she give him/her up? How could she? He had kept in touch with Addison and Sam and they reassured him that she was doing okay, that she was just busy with the work she had to catch up on, he never suspected anything. "He was anencephalic." She whispered, aware of all the questions going on in her brother's mind, "I was already too far along when I knew I was pregnant, and then it took me another week to come to terms with it, I allowed myself to get excited about it, and then I find out my baby has no brain, I'm a neurosurgeon and I carried a brainless baby," she let out a sound which wasn't identifiable, somewhere between a sob and a bitter chuckle, "I carried him to term, he lived for 43 minutes, and then I let him be my unicorn baby and save many other babies around the world." Derek felt like a big lump was stuck in his throat, he knew exactly what this meant, his own eyes tearing up as well. She took in a deep shaky breathe, and looked up at Derek, "so at first I told myself I don't want any more kids, but I do. What if I can only make brainless babies?" she asked like she was really looking for an answer, like she wasn't a doctor that knew that it was not true.

Derek was at loss, his little sister, the one that he was supposed to protect, he felt like he failed her. He couldn't have done anything to keep her protected from this horrible universe. She was still so young, he couldn't fathom how strong she must have been going through all that. "Amy, you did the unimaginable, you're stronger than anyone I could ever know, you're a superhero," he tried to provide some condolence, reminding her of her 'I'm a superhero' mantra from whenever she was scared as a kid, "you don't only make brainless babies, it was a hideous turn of the genetic wheel, but you're Amelia Shepherd, you're capable of anything." They paused and hugged each other, "I just wish you would have told me, if you would have let me be there for you," he whispered to her

Amelia forced a small smile, "I didn't let anyone in that time, it just felt like if Ryan wasn't there, then it doesn't matter whoever was there, like I was always completely alone."

Derek smiled back, more warmly, "But you aren't, you will always have me. And right now you have James. You handled two crazy kids all by yourself all day today, no wonder you'll be wrecked, but if you do want kids, you don't have to do it alone, James is a good guy, he's going to be a great help."

Amelia hesitated before confessing her fight with James to Derek. She didn't want her brother to hate him if they ended up fixing everything. She eventually decided it'd be better if she just poured her heart out, and let her big brother give her advice. Derek was taken aback by the possibility of Amelia quitting surgery, or even going part time. He remembered how she was when they worked together on Erica, they shared that passion, that talent, it was in their blood. "Do you want to go part time? Or give up surgery?" surprise was evident in his voice.

"No. I don't know. It's just.. I love James, I know I do, and he's perfect for me, but I also love surgery. I don't know Derek, I don't know what to do." She sighed, sniffling the last of her tears, confused herself.

Derek attempted to asses this situation, he wanted to be supportive, but he knew it wasn't right for Amelia to quit, "I will support you in anything you choose, Amy, but don't let anyone force you into anything or try to change you."

That was enough for Amelia to grin widely, it was genuine this time, not forced or faked, she started beaming and feeling better again. She still had a lot to figure out, but it felt good to a have someone there for her, somewhere she can escape to when her family back at seaside wellness were suffocating her with wanting to talk about her feelings.

 **A/N:** **so confession; I never liked James. I just went with it because I was happy as long as Amelia was, so I'm sorry Jamelia fans. I thought I was going to post a future fic with Owen after the last two chapters, but I decided to write this missing scene instead, I felt like we needed a better reason for Amelia's break up with James, so I wrote it. Please don't hate me lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **This is set after the scene where he tells her "you can talk to me". Not exactly a missing scene but for some reason I like to think they were at least kind of friends off screen and have talked more than what we've seen.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think! xx**

Surgeons like to cut. They look at the symptoms and kind of discomfort the patient is having, they analyze, they research, they diagnose the disease, and they go in and fix it, may it be a gall stone or a malicious cancer. They don't avoid or sugarcoat the problem, they look the pain right in the eye and attack it. Sometimes, that's the only way to go, you have to go all out before finally healing again.

Amelia tossed and turned in the dark. Then she tried forcing herself to stay still, she knew that if she managed to stay still closing her eyes for 7 minutes, her body would start to go to sleep. It was a trick that usually worked for her, counting the seconds for 7 minutes, and before she knew it, she fell asleep till the next morning. This time was one of the few incidents that nothing would work, she was too restless, her mind too occupied. She decided to get up, maybe try to tire herself more if that was possible. She walked around in her room for a few minutes, before her eyesight fell on her phone. No, this was crazy, what the hell was she thinking? She grabbed her phone compulsively, it was already 12:40 am. She stared at the bright screen through squinting eyes, feeling helpless and mad. She opened her contacts and scrolled through the recent calls, it has been quite a while since she called Sheldon or Charlotte or Addie. She made a mental note to call them the next morning, if she did that now they'd probably think something was wrong, and she couldn't say she was feeling completely okay but it wasn't anything worth letting them worry about now. She scrolled back up to the more recent contacts. Hunt Owen. Her finger lingered above his name for too long. She let it fall on the call button.

"Hello?" he didn't give her time to doubt and hang up, he answered after the first ring, seemingly awake and alert. She was thankful he didn't sound sleepy, maybe he wasn't one to go to bed early. She sighed in relief, it was barely audible but he could hear it. "Amelia?"

She said nothing. She didn't know what to say, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Amelia are you okay?" his tone turned from previously intrigued to starting to get worried.

"Yeah, no I'm fine," she whispered to the phone, guilty for the worry she heard, she felt idiotic about this.

"Soo.. what's up?" Owen asked, still confused

"I am so sorry, this is inappropriate, I never should have called so late, I probably woke you up, I'm sorry-" she grimaced at her own words as she stuttered with them.

On the other side, Owen was unconsciously smiling merely at the sound of her voice, "hey, hey, Amelia, stop, you didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep, it's okay," he heard her exhale heavily, "when I said you could talk to me, I meant it, and you could talk to me anytime."

She nodded, realizing shortly afterwards that he can't see her, she stayed silent still, finding comfort in his words and presence on the other side.

"Do you want to come over?" he attempted to hide the enthusiasm and say it casually and in a concerned tone instead

"Sneaking out from my brother's house to the trailer in his back yard?"

He chuckled loudly, but she was right, they weren't 16, although they sure felt like they were with each other. "Should I come over?"

"No!" she exclaimed in her whisper, then tried to correct it as she didn't want to sound rejecting, "I meant.. sneaking you in isn't much easier."

"Okay.." Owen was at loss, whatever was the reason that made her call at 1 am, he wanted to help with it, "Do you want to talk?"

"No.. um, can we, uh can you.. just not hang up?" she asked tentatively

Owen didn't say a word, he just sat there listening to her breathing, imagining her next to him. Maybe if he could just hold her hand, it'd make her feel better. They stayed silently connected for several minutes before Owen's patience ran out, and the image of her scared and alone disturbed him. "Screw it. Wait for me on the deck." He said before hanging up.

Amelia didn't have time to object again, she looked at the phone with surprise, the idea of Owen being on his way slowly washed over her, making her jerk suddenly and rush into her bathroom. She turned on the lights and squinted adjusting, only to be horrified by her own reflection, her hair unruly and pointing everywhere and her face bare of any cosmetics. She brushed her hair hurriedly, leaving it straight, slightly covering sides of her face. She grabbed a sweatshirt before sneaking out, she hoped Owen had brought one too because there was no way she was going to hide him in her room, they hadn't reached that point yet, she thought.

She closed the glass door behind her, careful to not make a sound, and looked up to find Owen a few feet away from the deck. Once he was close enough, she could see him grinning, just enough to show his two slightly pointy teeth. She remembered how it felt when he kissed her, and she cursed herself for finding him so irresistible now again. She needed all her focus to be on Herman's tumor, but the sexual tension between them was building up.

After greeting each other awkwardly, Amelia gestured for them both to sit down. Owen guessed that this was about Herman's surgery and Amelia was hesitant before admitting to it, unsure if she would be telling her chief of surgery or her – whatever they were. He was understanding, though a little lost between the confident Amelia who insisted Nicole Herman took the risk, and the self doubting Amelia asking for his help. She was frustrated that no one understood her approach, and with Herman joking around about it and pressuring her, she started to think maybe she was crazy. Owen let her talk him through what she had in mind, confessing that he wouldn't be as valuable as say Derek, since he hadn't operated on a brain in so long, but he was still a doctor. The way she talked about the tumor excitedly fascinated him, he couldn't deny that her technique was hard to keep up with and seemed impossible, but after she finished, her brilliance was shining.

"If only she'd let me operate now, if the tumor invades the optic nerve, there's no way her sight could return, and I'll be the doctor who made neonatal double certified doctor Nicole Herman blind," she shared

He looked at her endearingly, considering the words he wanted to say, "let's not rush to that, her tumor is not there yet, right? Plus, even if she wakes up blind, you'd be the doctor who saved her life, and every life is worth living."

She narrowed her eyes, moving her gaze through the lines on his face, wondering what had she done to deserve to have this man with the perfect words to be next to her right now, maybe the universe was finally giving her a break. "How do you do that? How do you believe in life and hope like that?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon, I have to believe that we can survive after any disaster," he gave her the rehearsed answer before deciding to share the bigger real story behind him, "During my last active tour of duty, one of the missions was to go out to the city and collect the bodies of the soldiers who have died, and hopefully rescue anyone who was still alive. We found one man who was barely hanging on, only he wasn't a soldier, he seemed like a citizen, I urged my team to take him and treat him anyway after a fight about morals. As I was checking for any pulse on the bodies around me, I noticed a dark pair of eyes staring at me behind a half torn down wall, I glanced more deliberately and I saw that it was a little boy, 12, 13 at the most, clutching to a large piece of rock. After checking that there was no one and nothing left to save, I approached him, and I am embarrassed to admit that I felt scared, I was scared by this harmless boy with a rock, even though I was carrying a gun. I continued toward him anyway and when I was a few feet away from him he revealed himself from behind the wall and stepped back, his other hand behind his back. We stared at each other silently, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what, and I thought that he wouldn't be able to understand me, but I tried anyway, I told him to put that rock down and not hurt anyone, he didn't flinch, so I asked where his home was because he wasn't supposed to be here.

"He tentatively moved his hand from behind his back and I saw that he was holding a flower. I wondered then, where had he found such a beautiful flower in the midst of all this destruction? I will never forget what he told me. He handed me the flower and said, 'American soldiers took my mother, I watched, they took my honor. Our government is bad, but America is worse. That soldier, he deserves the rocks, but I watched you help that Iraqi man, so I can give you a flower. You should not be here, but you're a doctor, you help your people, not so bad. I will be a doctor, I will take my honor back and help my people, this is my home, so you go help him now.' then he walked away, his head held high, and he disappeared in the maze of rubble

"I never felt more ashamed for being privileged than in that moment, he left me speechless, all I could do was turn around myself and go help that man like he said. It was only days later that my unit got blown up, but I kept remembering, if that boy who appeared to have lost everything still has hope, and is still dreaming, then who am I to feel depressed and give up? Not a day passes by without me thinking about that boy, I like to think he's heading to college to study medicine now. I know it's silly, but I have to push through, everyday."

Amelia's eyes welled up and she could no longer hold the tears in, a few drops escaped her eyes before she tried to blink the rest away. She was left speechless herself, what words were left to be said after that? She wordlessly grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He instinctively held hers back and caressed her fingers with his thumb like a feather being brushed against them. They both gazed at their intertwined hands before their eyes met, their souls second. They sat in that position for what felt like eternity before looking away. They noted how late it was and how time flew by, they could spend hours with each other and not realize it.

"You can do it, I know you can," Owen reassured quietly as he stood up, reluctantly having to leave

"So can you," A whisper managed its way out of Amelia as she sadly smirked

Their bodies were inches apart, and all both of them wanted to do was kiss goodbye, both horribly missing the igniting feeling that was inflamed when their lips touch. However, Owen eluded that desire, after all she had made it clear to him that she didn't need any distractions, and he respected her wishes to wait till after Herman's case to endeavor savoring her with all his pent up passion. So instead he leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss on the cheek, though there was nothing platonic about it. He looked over his shoulder as he walked away one last time, making sure she was in a better state than when she had called. Their mere existence together had made them both feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's coming over again?" Amelia asked, faking carelessness about the attractive man about to share a meal with them

"Owen Hunt, you're new boss?" Derek replied rhetorically to remind her of his position, all too familiar with his sister's inappropriate comments

"Right. He's a redhead?" It sounded a lot like an accusation, though it was just her own pondering, she never thought she would ever be attracted to ginger, he doesn't really fit to be her 'type', but after all, her type boiled down to sexy, and that he sure was.

A loud short laugh was extracted from Derek, "He is, so?"

"Oh nothing," she paused briefly, " don't you think it's weird to invite your boss over?"

"Well technically he's your boss, I own the hospital," the big brother was teasing smugly as always

"How does that work exactly? You own the hospital but I am the head of neurosurgery and the ginger runs it all?" She only heard the stories of how Derek and his wife came to co own a hospital, but it was hard to grasp how that actually all worked out, not that she concerned herself with any of the administrative issues at all.

"Ginger? Is that your for him nickname now?" Derek diverted from the point, seeing it too complicated to discuss policies over dinner, " there are way better nicknames you know."

"Who are we nicknaming?" Meredith joined in as she walked over on the porch

"Mer, don't," he warned, only half serious

"Don't what?" Amelia was clueless

"You're a shepherd, you gotta have a Mc-name," Meredith shared her epiphany

Amelia laughed loud and shameless, she knew her brother was the gloden boy with the perfect life, but this part she was yet to learn, "A what?"

"Derek is McDreamy, Mark was McSteamy.." Meredith ignored her sister-in-law's question muffled by her own laughter, and went on thinking out loud, "Nancy is McBitchy.."

"Makes sense," Amelia scoffed as she started to get what they're talking about

"McJunkie?" she suggested the first thing that came to mind

"Ouch!" Amelia chortled and scowled at Meredith jokingly

"Too soon?" she showed slight sympathy

"Mc Awesome sounds about right."

"Mc Arrogant. Maybe Derek 2.0?"

"Hey!" Derek protested light-heartedly

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late, I got a bottle of wine!" Owen could not hear their conversation, so he called them from the opposite side of the deck.

"He used to be GI Joe but he could be McArmy," Derek walked in with Meredith so they could hurry and finish off preparing the table as Amelia silently offered to greet Owen first

"Mc Names are only shepherd related, plus you're horrible at this," Mer was a little annoyed,."Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"Cristina left a week ago he could use company, and the man-date didn't work, plus, Amelia is new, she could use a friend," he reasoned

Meanwhile, Amelia found herself nervously almost running up to greet Owen, who was equally awkward. "Dr shepherd"

"You're over for dinner at my brothers house that I live in and you live in his back lawn, we can be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

Owen chuckled, her humor easing his tense posture a little, but having no adequate response he nodded, "Well that's. . Sure.. I uhm.. brought wine.."

"I'm sorry, I have a little problem with filtering, you'll get used to it.. I hope.. so you don't fire me," she rambled

Amelia made him laugh again for the second time in second, "I wouldn't fire you, some brutal honesty and a sense of humor is refreshing."

Meredith watched through the glass doors as Amelia took the bottle of wine and scrolled with Owen toward the entrance, both smiling and blushing, "It seems like he thinks your sister is McSpicy." Derek leered alternatively at his wife and sister and decided the idea was ridiculous, though oddly, McSpicy fit her perfectly.

 **This just a short drabble, idek xD It's basically when Amelia and Owen officially 'met', I think it's safe to say the time frame of this is like after 11x01, I'm gonna be uploading any short fics I write on my tumblr and I can also accept prompts on freakingsuperheros. Tumblr .com**

 **I'm not good at McNames tbh, but let me know what you think about this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I might have plagiarized Olivia Pope a little bit.. I feel bad when I do something like that and I hesitated whether or not to post this, but I thought, I wouldn't be losing anything, so.. for whoever would want to read, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **It's set after 11x18**

"So Hunt, huh?" Derek asked after a considerably long pause as he took another sip of his drink, the look on his face was very close to pride, but not quite, "How did that happen?"

"Oh no," she smiled, whining jokingly. "is this the part where you disapprove after the little sweet semi approval?"

"what? no, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not here to approve or disapprove anything, I'm just asking," Derek was truly innocent of the accusation this time.

Amelia's lips curved upwards in a half-sympathetic simper as she tried to form a sentence to answer her brother's question," Owen and I.. I don't know.. it's all very.. he's just so.."

"I know how you feel," Derek was now grinning with amusement as he reminisced being fresh and new to falling in love, with the right person, with the one he was going to make it work, to be paranoid about the relationship.. he could see right through Amelia.

Amelia knew that if there was anyone she could confide in, she wouldn't find anyone better than Derek to understand her, so she took a last big gulp of the drink in her mug and confessed, awe and angst evident in her voice, "Things may be happening too fast."

He sighed, contemplating on how to tell his sister what to do without coming off as controling or condescending, he merely wished for her to be content, "Amy, I'm not gonna tell you what I think of Owen, I'm just gonna tell you this; you should want the love that is devastating, difficult, love, because it could destroy you, and it's not easy to give in and put that power in someone else's hands and trust it, but this kind of love,it's true, it will heal you, it will also be life changing other worldly love, so if you think falling in love with Owen could destroy you, you shouldn't settle for another minute of wasted air, I know I wish someone told me this when I was taking time for granted when I could have been beside Mer."

Amelia smiled wistfully, gathering water making her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, she blinked it away and took a deep breath, because this time, the tears weren't associated with sadness, "I'm really happy for you and Meredith."

He was glad to see his sister finally getting what she deserved. The truth was, even when he was mad at her and wouldn't talk to her, Derek was always worried sick about her. Now, he thought, he could finally be happy _with_ her. "Good night Amy," he got up and gave her a brotherly pat on the shoulder before heading to the master bedroom.

"Lock the door!" she grinned as she teased her brother who was already closing the glass door behind him

…

"hey," she heard a gentle yet manly voice call her. First she was taken aback, it was the middle of the night and she had been consumed in a book she was reading. It only took a second however, to register that the only person the voice belonged to was Owen, not only because she was already clinging to every detail of him, but adding on the fact that no one would show up so late unless he lived in their back lawn, literally.

"Hi," she greeted back simply with a twinkle in her eye that only he could bring out in her.

Owen looked relieved to see her, he was flat and worn out, he thought of any excuse to approach her, but he couldn't find one that wouldn't sound crazy if said aloud, "I just came back from the hospital and.. two cops died today."

"They were shot, their organs were donated," Amelia remembered two painful memories that were remembered that day while Owen remembered his own about his service.

"Do you wanna come over?" It was a blunt and unconcealed invite, one would think a couple would be dancing around each other cautiously at an early place in a relationship, but with them, there was no need for hiding or beautifying matters, there was barely a need for speaking at this point, they just knew.

"I could use your company," she showed no resistance, Amelia knew she was never one to play hard. She got up and tangled their arms together, walking slowly to his trailer. "You know, the trailer is kinda growing on me," she sounded surprised at herself.

"Yeah?" her partner chuckled, squeezing his arm slightly to bring her closer and let their hips bump playfully

"yeah, it's not so bad to eat breakfast in the shower when you think about it," she would never run out of jokes about how small that place was, especially for a doctor -even though she wasn't one to criticize, as she lived with her brother.

"Well, there's that, and other activities that could be fun in the morning," he teased.

..

"Owen wake up," she awoke before him that morning, and couldn't hold out much longer before letting her hand crawl over his biceps and then shake them lightly.

"hmm?" he wiggled under the covers and slid his hand to Amelia's waste, restoring the embrace that was broken up by slumber, all with his eyes still sewn shut.

"You don't have a waffle maker," Amelia expected this to be an obvious emergent reason to wake him up.

"I live in a trailer, I don't have a waffle maker," he stated, bringing his face closer to her and kissing the neckline that met his lips.

"Well, I make great waffles, let's go to the house," she suggested, erecting a loud snorting laugh from Owen

Finally waking up and adjusting to the sunshine, he tried to fight against the irresistible look Amelia was giving him, making his best attempt to sound as serious as the situation could be "You really think this is the best time to tell Derek and Meredith about us?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly, "I mean, yes.. derek kinda .. but meredith," she tried to get out of the tricky territory, "well they're not gonna be here anyway, we'll be alone"

"Oh really?" he said suggestively before coming up to meet her lips, "then you can make us waffles."

"Hey, c'mon, I'll go and you can meet me in the shower," she squirmed out of the bed and put her clothes on, leaving him in a hurry to catch up with her.


End file.
